The Secrets
by SickYaoi
Summary: Kanda Yuu's life is turned upside when a face from the past moves back to town. Now he has to choose between his own safety and Allen's. Warnings for: BL, YAOI, LEMON, SWEARING, YULLEN, LUCKY and whatever else pops up!
1. Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for this story.**

 **Warnings: 18+ story, it'll probably turn out to just be smut because plots aren't my thing. Yullen, BL, and whatever else happens up in this story. Forgive me if the characters go OCC! Idk how i'll end it or if I'll update that often mostly because.. I'm lazy... *sobs* ik.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Yours truly, Sick-San**

 **Also this is the first story I've written where it focused on Kanda completely. I hope this works out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Familiar Face**

* * *

Kanda wasn't going to lie, things were sketchy as is. First, he was being forced to move into the house next door to his father. The only reason he was actually following what his father asked, is because he was only paying rent. His father had decided to pay for almost everything including furniture and utilities. Kanda sighed as he walked into the rather large and half empty house.

Two movers walked past him and set a few boxes in the living room. Kanda sighed at the room one last time before making his way to the kitchen. He had only a few boxes from his previous apartment in the city, he'd just gotten out of college last year and had no intention of even breathing near his family.

He wasn't going to lie, his family wasn't so bad except the fact they'd constantly pester him about marriage and kids. Kanda ground his teeth together as he clutched his fist. Yes, marriage seemed like brutal hell and the thought of kids made his stomach turn in every direction. He liked solitude.

He'd never been to his fathers new house until a few weeks ago when Tiedoll proposed the idea of moving in next door, but now he'd be forced to see his father every damn day. A job. Yes Kanda's eyes widened as he nodded. He'll just get a job and stay far away from Tiedoll. He knew his father would try and find anyway to keep Kanda home at all times.

Kanda glared at the counter as a man walked in. "That's the last of the boxes. Just sign here." Kanda quickly scribbled his name as he handed the clipboard back to the boring man.

Kanda watched him leave the house with a scowl. "Don't leave me here alone you bastard." Kanda whispered. He could already feel his fathers disgusting eyes crawl up and down the house, waiting for the chance to strike.

Kanda slightly whimpered at the thought as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door, only to have it opened from the outside. "Yu!" Kanda froze as he stared at his father. "What do you want?"

Tiedoll pouted. "I just came to give a few welcome gifts!"

Kanda growled. "I was just leaving."

Tiedoll pouted even harder. "Where to?"

Kanda sighed. "To the city."

Tiedoll slightly whined. "It's too dangerous, there is that criminal on the loose Kanda and I don't want you anywhere near him." Kanda inwardly rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I can't defend myself?"

Tiedoll slithered past Kanda into the large living room as he shrugged. "It's just too dangerous to go alone. Go pick up Lavi and go."

Kanda slightly turned to look at Tiedoll. "I'm an adult, do I really need a babysitter?"

Tiedoll sat on the floor of the nearly empty room. "Please just don't make me worry, I am getting older and I can't keep hoping you and your brothers will be safe. I know you can handle yourself, but I'd feel much more relieved if you brought someone with you."

Kanda groaned. "Alright I'll go see if Lavi's free. If he's not I'll go check if Lenalee can come."

Tiedoll smiled. "Thank you."

Kanda left the house before Tiedoll could say anything else, his mood even more sour than before. He climbed into his car and shut the door, making sure to lock them as well.

The drive to the city was peaceful and slightly calming. Driving always did that for Kanda.

Kanda sighed as his mind drifted back to marriage. "Hell no." He could only picture a angry and annoying wife bothering him at all the wrong times. He slightly sighed as he shook his head. "Not happening."

Kanda could've laughed at himself if he had his personality from his high school years. He didn't have to worry about stuff like this, he had to worry about passing grades and his stupid summer jobs.

He smirked to himself as he remembered his first crush. "What an idiot."

He'd accidentally shown his love in the form of violence and harassment. He knew it was hopeless, yet his love for the boy only continued to grow. The boy seemed to hate Kanda no matter what Kanda tried to do, even apologizing seemed hopeless.

The boy ended up moving away Kanda's senior year probably because the harassment had become an every second activity. Kanda sighed as he pulled up in front of Lavi's apartment. Even Lavi knew Kanda hadn't gotten over his first crush.

Kanda turned off the car and locked the doors as he stepped out, he quickly jogged over to the double doors and opened them. The walk up two flights of stairs wasn't so bad except the fact he hated the destination he'd arrive at.

He stood in front of Lavi's door before taking a deep breath and knocking. It took a few minutes before Lavi opened the door half naked. Kanda glared. "It's one in the afternoon where the hell are your clothes?"

Lavi yawned and shrugged. "Come in."

Kanda followed Lavi in and shut the door. "Get your ass dressed I need to go shopping."

Lavi slipped a shirt over his head. "Why do I need to get dressed?" Kanda growled. "Because Tiedoll is forcing me to take you with. I'll buy you some fucking lunch if you just get dressed."

Lavi grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

Kanda nodded and left the apartment as he slid back into his car. Lavi was out a few seconds later, pulling his headband on.

The drive was silent and quick as they climbed out. The mall wasn't as full as it normally was, which Kanda was thankful for.

The went from shop, to shop, to shop and ordered a few things to be delivered to his house. "What's it like living in the country?"

Kanda looked up from his food. "I haven't exactly been living there long enough to tell you how crappy it is."

Lavi chuckled as he finished his food. "At least you don't have people bothering you."

Kanda slightly glared. "My idiot father is bothering me."

Lavi grinned as he sucked down his drink. "That's better than those men who kept calling you shemale."

Kanda sighed. "I guess."

Kanda had dropped Lavi off and was now on his way to the grocery store just to pick up his necessities. He'd grabbed a cart and made his way down a few isles, picking out noodles and spices. He'd partially filled up his cart as he browsed the shampoo isle. Sighing as he scanned the soaps, uninterested in any of the options. The checkout line was short and rather quiet.

When he'd got to the cashier he stared in disgust. The man had white hair and an odd tattoo on his face, however he was smiling far too brightly for a grocery store clerk. The white haired boy looked up at Kanda, almost instantly loosing his smile. Kanda's entire body felt frozen as he stared down at the eyes he'd seen before.

"Kanda..?"

Kanda didn't dare move, luckily no one was behind him so he took his time completely lost in the boy before him. "Moyashi?"

The boy with white hair twitched as he sighed, Kanda was still staring as the boy slid Kanda's items into a few bags. "74.59 is your total. How would you like to pay?"

Kanda didn't answer as he stared, the white haired boy waved his hand in front of Kanda's face. "Hello? Earth to idiot. Are you there?" Kanda blinked a few times. "What?"

The white haired boy sighed as he shook his head. "74.59 please."

Kanda slowly registered what the boy said before pulling out his wallet. "Sorry."

Kanda watched the shorter of the two open the cash drawer as his fingers worked quickly. The boy handed Kanda his change back and gave an awkward smile. "Thank you for shopping here."

Kanda stared. "When the hell did you come back?"

The boy sighed and shyly shrugged. "A few months ago.. I just stared college here because where I was there wasn't exactly a good college."

Kanda's stomach was turning rapidly. "Why did you go?"

The boy lowered his head. "My dad had to move because of his job.. so that meant I had to go with him."

Kanda stared at the boy and nodded before grabbing a pen beside him and yanking the white haired boys hand over the counter. He quickly wrote his number and address. "Lavi still lives here and so does Lenalee. I'm sure they'd be happy to know you're safe."

The boy stared at Kanda. "I-I thought you hated me?"

Kanda shrugged. "Then I guess the feeling is mutual. Thanks for bagging my groceries."

Kanda put them back in his cart and left the store, his stomach wasn't stopping its kart wheels. He quickly shoved his groceries into the backseat of his car, quickly climbing inside. He couldn't even turn on the car as he stared at the steering wheel. He jumped when he heard a knock on his window, he jerked his eyes up to the passenger side.

He blinked as he stared at the white haired boy once again. He rolled down the window and the boy smiled. "I get off in 10 minutes, if you'll wait for me I'll pay for coffee."

Kanda stared but slowly nodded. The boy grinned and began walking back to the store. Kanda had no clue what he was doing, did he just agree to go out for coffee with the boy he'd once loved so much?

* * *

 **Sick-San: Okay.. so O_o.. any thoughts xD? I guess I kind of have a grasp of what I want to do with this story. Obviously rekindle their love!**

 **Lenalee: So Lavi and I get love too?**

 **Sick-San: Uh.. that wasn't really my intention...**

 **Lavi: So what you favor Allen and Kanda then?**

 **Kanda: Not my fault I'm easy to like.**

 **Lavi: O_O Wut?**

 **Sick-San: ... guys ;-; I'm not interested in Lavi and Lenalee though..**

 **Lavi: ;-; t-traitor..**

 **Sick-San: *sobs* Do you want to be with Tyki then you piece of trash Dx**

 **Lavi: That sounds fine you stupid rat.**

 **Lenalee: What about me?**

 **Sick-San: Uh.. i hate you tho ;DD**

 **Lenalee: .. ;-; lil witch.**

 **Sick-San: Satan**


	2. The Date?

**A/N: So in high school Allen had his rusty hair color, the red "tattoo" he didn't have either. So xD.. Cleared up? Also I'm super excited for upcoming chapters! Btw his arm does still have its color, not sure about the innocence so you'll just have to wait for me to make my silly mind up!**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **The Date?**

* * *

Kanda sat across from Allen, the white haired boy he hadn't seen in roughly 5 years. Nothing about the boy had changed except he seemed to be more confident as he slightly smiled to his cup of coffee he'd been nursing for 15 minutes. Kanda was already on his second cup.

Allen slowly rubbed the cup as he inhaled, obviously they'd run out of conversation within minutes of their arrival. The tension was eating both of them away. Kanda cleared his throat. "So did you ever get yourself a girlfriend?"

Allen froze and slightly choked, Kanda raised his eyebrow. Allen awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh.. not really.."

Kanda scoffed. "What do you mean not really? Yes or no?" Allen wasn't exactly surprised by Kanda's harsh tone, high school he'd spent most of his time getting adjusted to the man who was constantly harassing him.

Allen slightly slouched. "Well I was dating I guess.. except it was kind of awkward and neither of us were really into it so.."

Kanda sighed. "At least you found someone temporarily."

Allen looked up. "Eh? You haven't gotten a girlfriend?"

Kanda looked away from the table. "You shouldn't be so surprised. I have the personality of a monster."

Allen covered his mouth and began giggling, Kanda turned and slightly glared. "What's so amusing sprout?" Allen contained his giggles and replaced it with a glare. "Come on Kanda, you have the personality of a stick. You couldn't possibly be as interesting as a monster."

Kanda growled. "A stick huh? At least I don't look like an old man." Allen growled. "I like the color, jackass." Kanda's glare intensified. "Oh some little shit learned how to cuss while he was away?"

Allen slightly growled. "I was just intimidated by you as a child and didn't want to confront you because of... you acted the same as you are now.. like... like a teenage girl on her period!"

Kanda leaned closer and hissed. "Say it again piss face."

Allen leaned in as well. "Gladly, you hormonal, whiny, horse faced jerk."

Kanda was close to jumping onto Allen and beating the crap out of him but instead found his face shoved into Allen's by an unknown force. Kanda's eyes widened as he stared into Allen's.

Their lips had been smashed together and they couldn't pull away, Allen obviously was freaking out just as much as Kanda.

It felt like an eternity had passed until their heads were released.

Both were gasping for air and retreating as far away from the other as possible. "W-W-W-Whaaaa!?" Was the only thing Allen managed to spout out.

Kanda stared at Allen who was scrambling around, his face completely red.

The boys' attention was jerked over to a waitress who was giggling. "Oiii! You two! You sholdaa seen yer facess." She held her stomach as she continued giggling, Kanda glared and was prepared to lunge at her until Allen awkwardly whimpered. "H-How embarrassing.. Kimi-chan.. please don't do that again."

Kanda didn't dare move. "You know this psycho?!" Kanda practically laced each word with venom as he glared at the witch before him.

Allen nodded and averted his eyes from Kanda. "Y-Yeah.. we have a few of the same classes and we share rent so.."

Kanda looked back and forth between the two monkeys he dare not go near. The girl wiped her eyes and laid a bill on the table. "I didn't wantcha two girly boys trashin my cafe see? I just saved yer arses." Kanda glared. "Or just sold your soul to satan."

She pouted. "Didn't you like his lips on yer own though?"

Kanda's eyes slightly widened. "T-T-T-That's psycho of you to even ask!" The girl grinned, slightly sadistically. "So you did, didntcha? Well I have some rules for you to follow if you wanna get with my pal. See, I don't like scum and if you don't get along with me, you can't have Allen."

Allen lowered his head. "K-Kimi.. it's not like that.. We know each other from highschool.."

The girl froze as she looked back and forth between the two. "Ehhh?! You weren't out on a date!?"

Kanda glared at her. "Like hell I'd go on a date with this baka. He's practically a damn old man anyhow!"

Allen didn't even look at Kanda as he sighed, Allen pulled out a ten and set it on the table. "S-Sorry for Kimi, Kanda... she.. she's just.."

"Crazy?" Kanda finished Allen's sentence as the girl giggled. "Yeah, I'm pretty crazy. Anyhow I gotta get back to work, I like tips."

The girl walked off leaving Kanda with a suddenly shy Allen. "Well, I think I've had enough crazy for one day. Oi you want a ride home?" Allen looked up. "N-No! It's okay I don't want to bother you anymore!"

Kanda sighed. "Come on baka."

Allen hopelessly sighed, knowing when Kanda's mind was made up there was no changing it. "I'll pay for gas then." Kanda groaned. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Allen pulled on his cardigan and followed Kanda out to the mans car. "B-Because I was the one who asked you to come here with me."

Kanda sighed. "You already paid for the coffee baka, I can manage the gas." Allen sighed in defeat as he climbed into the passenger side. The drive was't exactly long, but the minutes seemed to drag on for hours. "Just where the hell do you live?"

Allen whined. "It's not my fault its so far out Kanda. Jeez, it was super cheap especially with the view! I'll call Kimi.." Kanda pulled the car over to the side of the road and sighed. "I swear Moyashi, you're just as dense as you were back then."

Allen slightly chuckled as he put the phone against his ear. "Hi Kimi... Y-Yes I'm with Kanda." Allen's face went bright red. "K-Kimi! D-Don't say that!" Allen mumbled under his breath as Kanda sighed, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. "Ahh yes.. see.. I got us lost so.."

Allen once again grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "K-Kanda what road is this?"

Kanda sighed. "Cedar."

Allen nodded and repeated the road name into the phone. "Ahh! Thank you Kimi! S-Shut up! I'm hanging up!"

Kanda could briefly hear the girls laughter on the other end of the line as Allen hung up. "S-She said it's a road down." Kanda nodded. "Sounds good then."

After a few more instructions they made it safely to the house. Allen smiled and thanked Kanda as he slipped out of the car and into the rather large house. Kanda drove back to his stupid house slightly annoyed with himself.

Kanda hadn't fallen asleep until 10, his mind wondering for an excuse to see Allen again. Just what was Kanda getting himself into?

* * *

 **Sick-San: So I have a slight idea where I want this story to go.. but I'm slightly unsure of how I'll get it there...**

 **Lenalee: You wouldn't have that issue if you'd include me in the smut.**

 **Sick-San: Why are you even here?**

 **Lavi: I agree with Lenalee.**

 **Kanda: Bakas.**

 **Sick-San: ... guys go away! I'm a Yullen fan forever!**

 **Lavi: Then pair me with someone you twit D;**

 **Sick-San: ..how about your hand..?**

 **Lavi: Monster.**

 **Lenalee: -sobs-**

 **Kanda: I'm going to barf.**

 **Allen: Guys.. come on its not so bad. People can be completely crazy! It's better to be single**

 **Lavi: Allen .-. find me someone**

 **Allen: ;-; find someone yourself.**

 **Kanda: Tch shut the hell up you bakas.**

 **Sick-San: ... if you two idiots will stop pestering me I'll... -gulps- pair you with someone.**

 **Lenalee: -Gasp- Really?!**

 **Lavi: Hell yeah!**

 **Kanda: Moron.**

 **Sick-San: ;-; God save me.**


	3. Late Night Events

**A/N: So basically I don't know where this story is going anymore. I was hoping for a sappy love story but my retarded imaginations all like AHAHAHA SCREW YOU. ;-; So like.. please still love me even with this retarded plot!**

 **Lots of apologies from, Sick-San**

 **SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER BY THE WAY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Late Night Events**

* * *

Kanda groggily woke up to find himself in complete darkness, slightly feeling as if someone was in the room with him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up, briefly looking around the room, his eyes finally landing on the alarm clock and sighing. "Damn."

2:00 AM

Kanda groaned as he leaned against the headboard, he rubbed his eyes once more and briefly looked around the room. His eyes stopped on a figure sitting in his chair close to his dresser. His blood ran cold as he stared.

The figure looked like the only movement it made was breathing, it didn't even seem to care Kanda had noticed it. Kanda couldn't tell how long the time had past as he stared at the figure. Neither dared move.

Kanda slowly leaned forward, finally calming himself down. "How did you get inside?" His voice was no more than a whisper, but he was sure the figure heard him.

Kanda watched as the figure slightly shifted, he could almost make it out to be a shrug. "You tell me, what door did you not lock?"

Kanda slightly glared as he felt his heart speed up at the familiar yet unknown voice. "The back door."

The sound reached Kanda's ears before he'd even realized it. It was laughter. "Hn.. You're quite quick. Answering so fast too.. I like that about you Kanda."

Kanda's entire body seemed to reject the intruders words. "How do you know my name?"

The intruder's smile gleamed quite brightly from across the room. "The real question is, how could I not? I've missed you. Don't you remember me visiting you in the night before? High school was so fun.. You'd make me hate myself so I'd just come watch you during the night. You do remember the bruises don't you? Drugs make things much more fun."

"You know those cases the police haven't solved it? The assault crimes? I've been preparing for you. I've practiced. Did I do a good job so far?"

Kanda knew his knife was in the drawer beside him, but he couldn't even move his mouth.

"It's so fun isn't it... this game we play? And to think you were trying to be kind.. Tsk tsk tsk. I had to move away you know... you turned him into such a monster all those years. I awoke because of you."

The man leaned forward but Kanda couldn't even blink. "You had to wake up the monster didn't you? It was bad enough every demon from miles around could smell you and want to do nothing but devour you.. but you had the audacity to harass me. How rude of you Kanda."

Kanda knew he could run fairly fast. His punch wasn't a joke either, but this man just made him crazy. Kanda needed to get out of here fast, his body only seemed to ignore his mind.

The man chuckled. "Are you scared? I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be sneaking in here so late in the night. But your protector isn't here to stop me from examining my servant."

Kanda glared, suddenly angry. "Excuse you? Like hell I'm your damn server. Get the hell out of my room you piece of shit."

The man seemed to tense. "You can have five seconds before I make you regret those words. Apologize now."

Kanda leaned forward. "Like hell I will."

Kanda couldn't even tell what had happened, the only thing he could comprehend was the fact that he was now lying on the floor, his head was aching and his stomach was screaming in pain.

Kanda clutched his stomach, unsure of the wet substance that covered his hands was. "Y-You little s-shiit."

The man chuckled as he leaned down, softly kissing Kanda's lips. "You will yield to me." The man said something else but Kanda's ears didn't seem to pick it up.

Kanda stared from weak eyes as the man opened the window and jumped out leaving the bleeding man to die. Kanda tried reaching for the man only to be consumed by total darkness.

X

X

X

X

X

Kanda couldn't tell what was worse, the pounding headache he had or the sound of someone popping gum. Kanda cracked his eyes open, slightly shocked by the mass amount of light that was in the room. He stared at the redhead who was watching TV and chewing gum, who'd occasionally laugh.

Kanda glared at the redhead. "Oi baka usagi get your noisy ass out of here."

The redhead flinched as he turned to Kanda. "Heh.. You woke up.."

Kanda glared harder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lavi pouted and shrugged. "I was bored and you weren't waking up quick enough."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "What the hell happened shit bag?"

Lavi turned off the TV and turned to face Kanda. "Well this comedian was telling these stupid jokes and I couldn't help bu-" "You piece of crap I'm talking about last night."

"Oh.. right! So like Tiedoll calls me up and is like freaking out. So basically this dude is ringing his doorbell like crazy and stops just as Tiedoll grabs the nob. When Tiedoll opened the door there was only his knife he gave you for your 18th birthday completely bloody on his porch. Tiedoll being crazy runs over to your house, finds you mumbling some crap and takes you to the hospital."

Kanda sighed as he nodded. "Lucky me."

Lavi chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess.. it was kind of scary. They didn't think you'd make it but here you are!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Wheres the old man now?" Lavi shrugged. "He said he was going to call Daisya." Kanda sighed. "Great."

Lavi chuckled. "Uh Kanda.. the cops were also here. Since someone broke the heck in. They wanted to wait for you to wake up but I told them I'd tell them when you woke up."

Kanda sighed. "Just give me a few minutes of peace then you moron." Lavi chuckled and nodded. "Can I ask if you remember anything though?"

Kanda shrugged. "I woke up at like what two or something and it was weird because it was like I wasn't alone. After a while I look around and there is this person just sitting on my chair. My freaking chair of all chairs. Then that bastard called me his servant and I was like hell no. Then the fucker stabbed me."

Lavi nodded as his face went serious. "So he stabbed you with your own knife.. how disgusting of him to not even use his own blades."

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "The hell are you talking about? You know who stabbed me?"

Lavi looked up, slightly surprised. "I-I just thought he might of had his own weapon since he broke in. I don't really know that much about criminals.. but it sounds logical."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to act smart, it doesn't suit a moron like you."

Lavi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah you're right.."

Kanda snuggled back into his blankets as he sighed. "What if that creep actually had an agenda to kill me. It's probably not even safe for me to be alone while I'm sleeping."

Lavi nodded. "Yeah no joke.. I guess I'll just have to babysit my best friend!"

Kanda glared. "I'll kill you if you call me that again."

Lavi chuckled and waved Kanda off. "Okay, okay."

Kanda watched as Lavi leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. "Hey did you see what the dude looked like?" Kanda shook his head. "No but he didn't seem very tall."

Lavi sighed and nodded. "Hey you wanna bunk when you go back to your house? My lease is almost up and they are trying to raise my rent." Kanda sighed and shrugged. "As long as you don't try and have those stupid parties or your noisy girlfriends over you can."

Lavi grinned as he opened his book. Kanda pulled the blankets up to his chin, glaring at the wall. "I can't wait to get out of this hell hole."

Lavi chuckled but the sound seemed to drone away as Kanda fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sick-San: Thoughts?**

 **Allen: I'm confused :'D What the hell kind of genre is this story..?**

 **Lenalee: Agreed! And when do I get to make an appearance!?**

 **Kanda: .-. Why do I have to be made out to be a wimpy rat?**

 **Sick-San: ... because you're just a normal human!**

 **Lavi: ;D so I'm stronger than Kanda?!**

 **Kanda: In your dreams moron.**

 **Sick-San: ;-; You diapered rats**

 **Kanda: The hell!?**

 **Lavi: ;-; such a bully.**

 **Sick-San: -.-**


	4. Surprise?

**Aquavenn: HOLY FUCK WAIT WHO THE HELL IS THIS FUCKER IS IT NEA OR TYKI? ((dude if its NEA I will fucking flip out and be like SOMEONE HAS SEMI DIFFERENT PLOT!))((but it seems its tyki. Which means ARG))**

 **Sick-San: XD zomfg.. I don't really know who it is just yet.. What if its Adam..? ... I hate making decisions..**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Surprise?**

* * *

It'd been a week since he'd been released from the hospital, the police took his statement. It seems the entire city has gotten more tense since Kanda's statement "leaked". Everyone seemed to be on edge at the thought of their death being a possibility instead of just a few broken bones.

Lavi had successfully moved into his house and it all too quickly seemed to remind Kanda of their high school and college years. It annoyed Kanda. Kanda's attention seemed to be more and more distracted from his job hunt, but with Lavi in the house Tiedoll seems to avoid coming near the house at all costs.

Kanda stared dully at the TV as Lavi walked into the living room looking bored. "Kanda we haven't left the house in two days! Can't we just go do something?"

Kanda sighed. "Like what?" Lavi's eyes seemed to glow. "Like we can go shopping for more food because you've eaten it all!"

Lavi seemed to be pouting as Kanda sighed. "Okay."

It'd completely slipped Kanda's mind to tell Lavi Allen had moved back in town. The drive to town as quiet as Lavi seemed to be crawling on the window waiting for his chance to escape the confinement.

Kanda pulled into the parking lot of Lavi jumped out as he stretched. The two parted ways as they searched for different items, meeting up at the check out stand. Kanda glared into Lavi's cart. "Candy?"

Lavi pouted. "I'll pay for it."

Kanda grumbled under his breath as he loaded his items on the belt. Kanda looked up to see the white hair poking the monitor in front of him. Allen looked up and grinned. "Hey Kanda!"

Lavi looked up and gasped. "Allen!? What the heck! Where'd you come from?"

Allen's eyes widened as he seemed to force a grin on. "Please don't ask stupid questions."

Lavi pushed past Kanda and examined Allen, the two dully stared at each other. Kanda cleared his throat and they both seemed to plaster smiles on their faces.

Lavi leaned over the counter. "So you hear about that psycho who tried to kill Kanda?" Allen glared. "I did hear, what does that have to do with me?" Lavi shrugged. "Just wondering how scared you must be, I mean living alone probably isn't safe anymore."

Allen glared harder. "I have roommates." Lavi nodded. "Lucky you, Me and Kanda bunked together after he got out of the hospital." Allen looked like he was going to hiss for a second before smiling. "How nice of you two to be living together." Lavi nodded again. "Yes it's quite nice."

"Uh.. am I missing something?" Kanda dared to speak.

Lavi shrugged and Allen folded his arms. "Remember the conversation we had at the coffee shop about your personality?" Kanda slowly nodded. "This is the retard I was talking about before we decided to insult your personality."

Kanda stared for a few seconds before his eyes widened. Allen glared back at Lavi who was picking his ears. "What are you talking about Allen?"

Allen glared at Lavi. "It's your fault you can't keep up."

Lavi sighed and shrugged. "I'm going to wait in the car Kanda."

Both Kanda and Allen watched as Lavi left the store, realization hitting Kanda. "That bastard left me his groceries!"

Allen looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry Kanda.."

Kanda sighed as he finished putting their items on the belt. "There is no reason to be sorry." Allen kept himself quiet as he checked Kanda's and Lavi's items out. Kanda paid for their stuff and left without saying a thing to Allen.

The drive home seemed more tense than usual. Lavi didn't move aside from breathing and Kanda just stared at the road. This went on for about half of the ride before Kanda sighed. "So you knew I liked him and you went out with him?"

Lavi sighed and leaned on the door. "It wasn't like that. You remember that party I tried getting you to go to?" Kanda rolled his eyes. "You tried inviting me to parties all the time you idiot."

Lavi sighed. "I mean the one Lenalee was having for her 16th birthday. I told you how Komui wasn't going to be in town and there was going to be a lot of alcohol."

Kanda nodded. "Okay what about it."

Lavi shrugged. "Lenalee invited Allen and I didn't know until I got there. I couldn't find Lenalee and both Allen and I were drunk. Things just happened and we woke up together. We tried just ignoring it but I thought I liked him so he agreed to secretly go out with me. Things didn't work. Turns out that we just couldn't be together even if we wanted to."

Kanda scratched his cheek as it started raining a bit. "So you just kept encouraging me even though you went behind my back?"

Lavi sighed. "Yeah.."

Kanda sighed. "Well there is no use in getting all butt hurt now. The Moyashi's weird now and I have better things to do then pretend like I still have a crush on him." Lavi didn't look at Kanda and Kanda didn't look at Lavi.

Lavi cleared his throat. "Hey Kanda have you been having any weird feelings this past week?" Kanda slightly glared from the corner of his eye. "Oh I'm having a feeling right now."

Lavi's eyes widened. "Really?! What kind of feeling?"

Kanda sped up just a little. "Oh the kind of feeling you get when you want to murder the person next to you." Lavi turned to see Kanda with a slightly sadistic and twisted smile on his face. "Come on Kanda that was so long ago. Please forgive me!"

Kanda sighed as he glared for a brief second. "Alright."

Lavi sighed. "Seriously though, has something changed?"

Kanda shrugged. "Changed in what way?"

Lavi played with the buttons on the door. "You just seem different." Kanda pulled into their driveway. "I think I'm the same as always."

Lavi sighed as he shrugged. "If you say so." Kanda climbed out of the car making sure to grab the groceries then followed Lavi into the house. "Hey Kanda?"

Kanda slightly groaned. "What baka?"

Lavi shut the door behind them. "Did the criminals voice sound familiar?"

Kanda nodded. "Yeah pretty damn familiar now that you mention it. But I don't know who it was."

Lavi sat on the couch and sighed. "Hn."

Kanda took the groceries into the kitchen before returning with a cup of water. "Why are you so interested in that guy? I doubt he'll come back."

Lavi looked up. "I just think it's crazy how he could break in."

Kanda shrugged as he took a drink. "You sound like you know more than you're letting on."

Kanda looked up at Lavi who looked slightly pale. "I really don't Kanda." Kanda shrugged. "So you don't."

Lavi stared at the man next to him, sighing slightly. "Kanda.."

Kanda still stared. "What?"

Lavi groaned. "I told Tiedoll I wouldn't tell you but I do think you should know. Stay far away from Allen. He's bad luck."

Kanda glared and rolled his eyes. "So you want him for yourself?" Lavi's eyes widened. "Eh?"

Kanda sighed. "Yeah I thought so. So when did you find out he got back in town? You've been sneaking behind my back again haven't you?" Kanda stood up and glared. "Jackass, you're lucky I haven't killed you yet."

Lavi stared blankly at Kanda who left the room even before he finished, seconds later Kanda shut his bedroom door and sighed.

He stared at his room, the carpet still had a blood stain. Kanda would have to get that replaced.

Kanda sighed as he sat down on his bed. Slightly uneasy with himself. _"Have I really become so weak I can't even defend myself?"_ Kanda stared at his hands and sighed again. _"The one person I've wanted.. I can't even have."_ Kanda glared as he clutched his hands into fists. _"But who says I can't just watch him for a while."_

Kanda stood up and grabbed his jacket. What he did next was not something he dare tell a soul.

* * *

 **Sick-San: Sorry for this chapters odd ending.. I didn't see it coming to a stop anytime soon. I think Lavi and Allen's "relationship" Is just a lie the two made up. I'm thinking of making Lavi and Allen enemies.. Thoughts?**

 **Lenalee: ... I'm not even popping up who the heck am I supposed to be dating!?**

 **Lavi: ;-; I don't want to be the single loser who only dated one person!**

 **Sick-San: ... Guys why are you so whiny?**

 **Lenalee: ;-; I'm whiny all the time.**

 **Lavi: .-.**

 **Kanda: ...**

 **Allen: Guys.. do we really always have to argue about this?**

 **Sick-San: Thank you Allen!**

 **Allen: And what the heck is going on with me!?**

 **Sick-San: uggggh. Why do you guys only complain!?**

 **Kanda: I haven't really complained much.**

 **Lavi: That's because you're the main character! How come Yu-Chan always gets the spot light!?**

 **Kanda: I'll kill you baka usagi! Don't call me that name!**

 **Allen: ...**


	5. Kanda's Evil Deeds

**A/N: Lol I wrote this in about 25 minutes so enjoy!**

* * *

 **aquavenn:** Now lavi is blaming Allen. Though lavi himself could be... Or lavi and tyki. I however will still believe its Allen or allens body that did it though we have yet to gather all information and people possible. I mean... Lenalee could be a psyco bitch and wants Kanda... Or drum roll tyki is trying to get Kanda and Allen to kill each other and is making lavi think its Allen and hate on Allen so lavi will be all his.

OR nea and tyki want to end up together and therefore will kill Yu and lavi. Or you know ITS ALL MANA'S FAULT and mana did it.

 **Sick-San:** xD Omg you seriously comment my favorite comments. That's so weird though I never thought Lenalee would be crazy but then again.. I'm against her in every form! I think Lavi still has his like bookman mind but only has bookman as a regular old grandpa. It could be Mana because Kanda did bully him for a while.. I can't wait to find out! I really want to find out already! I want to have lots of drama between the enemy and Kanda though. So hard to know for sure.

 **X**

 **DaughterofAbyss:** Lavi and Allen don't get to be enemies very often so I like that idea. But please don't make it where Allen is the one who stabbed Kanda or that Allen has a split personality because they seem to be overused. But I have no control over your story so just write it how you want to write it.

 **Sick-San:** Aha I do think the split personality is overused too! I'm glad no ones angry about Lavi and Allen being enemies. I kind of want to add Tyki in somehow. But I always kind of use T.V show situations for chapters. I was rewatching Psycho-Pass and was like.. oh but a love story just isn't good enough. -Said with a creepy smile-. Psst by the way I think Allen and Lavi are enemies because of their past. Not because of them just dating. idk! The possibilities are endless.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kan** **da's Evil Deeds**

* * *

Kanda had parked fairly far away from his targeted house. He was only feet away from a window, hoping to at least find out whose room it was before running off and looking for Allen's. Kanda peeked in just barely, seeing a fairly plain bedroom with a T.V on the wall. He stood on his toes as he tried to look in further, that was when he saw him.

Allen was curled up on the bed reading a book while the T.V was on. Kanda inwardly smiled at the brats logic. Allen seemed to be consumed in the book as the taller of the two watched him carefully.

It seemed like hours before Allen had shut the book and rubbed his eyes, obviously tired. Kanda ducked down underneath the window seal as Allen slid off his bed. Kanda waited there until the light went off. Kanda stared at the ground before grinding his teeth together. He crawled a bit away before standing up and looking at the window.

Gathering all his courage he walked back over to the window and knocked on it. He stared at the ground until he heard the window being opened. "K-Kanda?" Allen said in a hushed whisper.

"Hey Moyashi." Kanda whispered back.

Allen stared wide eyed at Kanda. "What are you doing here?" Allen whispered, he sounded like he was nervous.

"I wanted to apologize for watching you just now." Allen was silent as Kanda stared up at the younger. "Y-You were watching me?" Kanda nodded. "Sorry it's weird of me to do this kind of thing." Kanda looked down briefly. "But I didn't want to seem like a stalker so."

Allen was still staring at Kanda. "While I changed?"

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "Uh.. that I didn't see."

Allen slightly chuckled. "You've really gotten weird over the years haven't you?"

Kanda's face was already slightly red from the cold but the comment didn't seem to stop his cheeks from getting redder. "It wasn't my intention to come off as weird.."

Allen rolled his eyes. "You wanna come inside?"

Kanda's eyes widened. "Eh? I thought you were going to sleep?" Allen shrugged. "Tomorrow I have a day off and it's Saturday. No need to sleep now when there is someone over."

Kanda sighed and shrugged. "I don't think I should be gone too long.." Allen chuckled. "It's fine I'll meet you at the front door. My roommates out at a party anyway. I don't really want to be home alone."

Allen had shut the window before Kanda could even reply, sighing he made his way to the front door to see Allen standing in the frame. "Come on in."

Kanda had shut the door and followed Allen through the dimly lit house. Kanda followed Allen into the shorter boys bedroom. Allen shut the door and flicked on the light. "Here we are. Want me to take your jacket?"

Kanda slipped his jacket off as his eyes investigated the room. Allen set the jacket on his desk as he pulled Kanda over to the bed. "You should tell me about college!"

Kanda sat near Allen as the younger climbed under his blankets, eagerly staring at Kanda.

The elder scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Anything particular you want to hear about?"

Allen stared at the blanket for a moment before smiling up to Kanda. "Did you go to any parties?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "A few."

Allen giggled. "Did you get laid?"

Kanda sighed. "No everyone on campus stayed as far away from me as the could. Except those moron guys who always insisted I try smiling to get girlfriends."

Allen grinned. "Who'd you room with?"

Kanda shrugged. "That retarded usagi."

Allen still smiled. "And you didn't kill him?" Kanda shook his head. "Too many witnesses."

The two seemed to chat for hours, whenever Kanda would run out of conversation Allen would just ask more and more questions. The younger of the two even brought beers for the two to enjoy.

"Didn't you ever have a crush on anyone!? How are you such an asexual?"

Kanda had kicked off his shoes and was lying on the bed facing Allen. "Asexual!? Baka! I just choose to ignore people. That's all."

Allen giggled. "You liar! You have to of liked someone! Come on Kanda I won't tell!"

Kanda sighed and shrugged. "Yeah.."

Allen gasped. "You did!? WHO!? When!?"

Kanda buried his face in Allen's blanket. "Come on Kanda! Don't be a baby now!"

Kanda sat up. "I'm not a baby!"

Allen leaned forward. "Then tell me who you little horse faced baby."

Kanda glared. "You."

Allen was silent as he still was leaning over. "Eh? Me? You liked me?"

Kanda's eyes were on the blanket as he shrugged. "N-Not really.."

Allen smacked Kanda with a pillow. "What do you mean not really?!"

Kanda looked up as he rubbed his head with a glare. "Because it wasn't just liking you baka Moyashi!"

Kanda went silent when he realized what he'd said. "I-I mean.. It was hate.. I hated you because of your height."

Allen shook his head. "No way you little shit you just said you liked me more than like like! So you loved me?"

Kanda's entire body went bright red. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET LOVE FROM LIKE?!"

Allen covered Kanda's mouth and giggled. "Because that's whats more than like!"

Kanda stared at the wall and grumbled under his breath. Allen giggled again as Kanda looked over at him. "I like liked you too Kanda."

Kanda froze as Allen finished off his fourth beer. "Like, liked you like crazy."

Allen smiled at Kanda with a bright pink face, his hair was slightly messy, his breath reeked of alcohol, but even so Kanda still felt his stomach leaping around. "You did?"

Allen nodded as he leaned forward. "And I think I still do too."

If Kanda had any sanity left it was throw in the trash this very second. "Me too."

Allen blushed and laid his hand on Kanda's. "Can I kiss you?"

Kanda slowly nodded as Allen slid his arms around Kanda's neck, their mouths inches away from the others. Kanda stared at Allen as the younger closed in on his lips, so close yet so far.

When finally it happened, Allen's lips were on his own. It wasn't like the cafe, Allen's lips seemed softer and hungry. Kanda couldn't contain himself as his hunger for more of Allen grew.

Kanda pushed his lips against Allen's as the two seemed completely lost in one another. Drunk Allen didn't seemed to care what part of Kanda he was touching as long as he was touching him.

Kanda felt Allen's fingers tangle in his hair, softly pulling on the ponytail as his mouth continued to drink from Kanda's.

Somehow Allen had made himself comfortable in Kanda's lap as he fisted Kanda's hair. Kanda felt his entire body heat up more and more the longer they kissed. He could feel his stomach warming up as his tongue danced across Allen's.

Kanda could taste the alcohol on the youngers breath, but strangely he seemed more excited by it. Kanda broke apart from Allen's mouth first, only to connect with Allen's neck seconds later. Allen moaned and pushed himself into Kanda's mouth. Kanda softly nipped and kissed at the bared skin.

Allen continued to fist the elders hair as he whined. "K-Kanda, it hurts." Kanda stopped and looked up. "Sorry." Allen shook his head. "My pants. It hurts."

Kanda raised his eyebrow as he looked down at Allen's pants to see something he never thought he'd see from the boy. An erection that didn't seem to have any intention of going away. "W-What do I do?"

Allen whined. "H-Help me K-Kanda."

Kanda nodded as he rubbed his hand against the front of Allen's pajama pants, if he had any pride left, he had just destroyed it with what he did next.

* * *

 **Sick-San: AHAHAHAHAH YASS! So I've found something to work with.. I hope next chapter they get to do it!**

 **Lavi: How do you not know if they get to do it..?**

 **Sick-San: Um listen I'm a fangirl myself and sometimes teases are just as great as the lemon itself.**

 **Kanda: ...**

 **Allen: O_O.. I don't recall this happening in the anime though. I thought I liked Lenalee.**

 **Sick-San: LIKE HELL YOU'D EVER LIKE LENALEE ALLEN! YOU JUST CAN'T SO GET THAT NASTY THOUGHT RIGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! -Slaps-**

 **Allen: O_O... uh.**

 **Kanda: Baka, we've gone through this before what's got your underwear so tied up?**

 **Lavi: -gasp- KANDA LIKES IT!?**

 **Sick-San: -gasp- you just called Kanda, Kanda!**

 **Kanda: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

 **Lenalee: '_' ... you guys.. ugh.**


	6. The Truth?

**A/N: Slightly short chapter but kind of want a base for my plot to be built on ;D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The Truth?

* * *

Kanda looked up to see Allen's slightly dazed eyes staring down practically into his soul. "A-Allen.."

Allen's face was dark red as he looked at Kanda with pleading eyes. Kanda looked back down at Allen's bulge, his fingers were close to pulling down the front, only to be frozen by a door slamming open. "ALLEN!"

Kanda's eyes widened as well as Allen's. "Get in the closet!" Allen harshly whispered to Kanda who grabbed his jacket and shut himself in. Allen slipped under his blankets and shut off his lamp as he hid under the blankets.

Kanda barely even breathed as the door was opened and a figure crept over to Allen's bedside. "Hey Allen, when'd you go to sleep?" Allen softly hummed. "I just finished another chapter so I thought I'd go to sleep early."

The girl as Kanda assumed chuckled. "Did you have a party while I was out? I invited you to come with!" Allen shrugged. "Just got bored and wanted to take my mind off things. How'd your date work out?"

The girl sighed. "He was another flop. It's so hard to find cute guys with decent personalities." Allen chuckled. "Did you bring him home?"

She giggled. "No but I found someone else. I just wanted to warn you to play your music if you were still awake." Allen groaned as she giggled and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Allen turned on the lamp and opened the closet door. "Sorry." He whispered, his face was still red.

Kanda sighed as he replaced his ponytail. "It's fine. I'd better get going. Lavi probably already found out I left the house." Kanda whispered back.

Allen nodded as he awkwardly smiled. Kanda slipped on his jacket. "Should I go out the front door?" Allen's eyes widened. "Uhh.. Maybe you should go out the window."

Kanda had dreamed of this situation in high school, and finally it was becoming a reality. He nodded and opened the window. He looked back to see Allen staring at him with his blush stained cheeks, only to shyly look away.

"Goodnight Moyashi." Allen looked up and slightly smiled. "Goodnight horse face."

Kanda rolled his eyes and slipped out the window, dropping to the ground. Allen leaned out and watched as Kanda stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and began walking to the road.

Kanda could hear the window shut as he turned down the road, slightly disappointed he was leaving.

And so it was the end of his evil deeds that night.

* * *

Kanda groggily woke up due to the intense light from the sun shining into his face. He groaned slightly as he slipped out of the bed, unaware Lavi was sitting beside his dresser. Kanda stretched and rubbed his eyes as he briefly scanned the room, flinching when his eyes landed on an angry looking Lavi. "The shit are you doing here you freaking moron!?"

Kanda stared at the red head in disgust as Lavi glared. "You weren't here when I came up to talk to you last night. So I went to check the bathroom but it seems you weren't even in the house. Where did you go?"

Kanda glared. "On what planet do you think I have to tell you crap?"

Lavi glared back. "Kanda what if that monster followed you!? You could've endangered Allen too!"

Kanda stood up. "Why do you care so much about Allen?"

Lavi groaned. "I was worried about you stupid!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and glared once again. "Like hell you did, you knew I liked him since the first freaking second I met him and you go behind my back?"

Lavi folded his arms. "We didn't go behind your back because we didn't even date Kanda!"

Kanda didn't move. "Then what the hell was yesterday?"

Lavi sighed. "It's complicated."

Kanda glared harder. "Doesn't seem that way to me."

Lavi groaned. "You don't know anything about it Kanda!"

Kanda shrugged. "That's because you won't tell me crap!"

Lavi sighed and scratched his head. "We're just enemies! Our lives are made for different purposes Kanda! I can't be friends with him so we just do everything to avoid each other! I just need you to stay away from Allen and his friends."

Kanda glared. "You're stupid. Get out of my room."

Lavi groaned. "See you won't even listen to the truth Kanda."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Why are you enemies then?"

Lavi sighed. "Because we were just born on different sides." Kanda's eyebrow twitched. "Get out."

Lavi whined. "Because he's a Noah Kanda!"

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Lavi stared at the floor. "He was an exorcist in high school, we were partners. The Order forced his family to leave because of their history. Allen didn't even know what the Noah really did. But I did. When he took me over to his house I saw them. I almost shit my pants."

Lavi looked up. "You're supposed to be an exorcist but Tiedoll says you aren't ready to know anything about it. Those Noah used to follow you around Kanda. Allen and I were exorcists who protected you so you could live normally."

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "So you're enemies because you need mental help and his family suggested it?"

Lavi sighed. "I give up. Ask him yourself."

Kanda was still standing there watching Lavi. "Was the one who stabbed me?"

Lavi lowered his head. "I think it was his father.. Adam. Allen really did get depressed and the Noah started getting agitated. Adam is overprotective when it comes to the Noah.. so when a Noah dies, it doesn't go on forgotten. Adam can plot and plot and wait for the chance to get his revenge. For all I know he probably sent Tyki.."

Kanda stared at Lavi. "The Tyki who would come to parties?"

Lavi nodded. "I didn't know he was a Noah.. He's not even legally blind so the glasses obviously threw me off."

Kanda glared. "You're stupid. This doesn't even make sense to me."

Lavi groaned. "It barely makes sense to me. Just.. don't question Allen about it. He really doesn't understand anything that's happening. He just thinks its best to stop being friends. Just stay away from him and his family Kanda."

Kanda growled. "I don't want to stay away from him."

Lavi blinked. "Why? Why can't you just find someone else to love Kanda!"

Kanda stared back, normally Lavi would support his sudden urge in a person. "Why can't you just let me love Allen!?"

Lavi was silent as he stared back, obviously just as angry as Kanda. "Because I don't want you to get hurt!"

Kanda glared. "That's not your problem!"

Lavi growled. "It is too Kanda! I was born before you so don't give me this crap!"

Kanda huffed. "I was born before you stupid."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "That's what you believe."

Kanda raised his eyebrow. "Oh? You're saying I don't even know my own birthday?"

Lavi glared. "You don't know your true birth date Kanda. Because things aren't always what they seem. You know when we hang out and I sometimes go off by myself?"

Kanda shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Lavi glared. "Because I already told you, the Noah doesn't stop forgetting what people do to them. They see you as a threat. Always. Tiedoll had a feeling the Noah were in town because there were more men sent to attack you."

Kanda sighed angrily. "Fine you stupid idiot. What else have you hiding from me?"

* * *

 **Sick-San: Is this going in a good direction? Ehhh I'm not sure.. I think I like it but XD Who the heck knows until I write the last word! I'm thinking the Noah are like the mafia :DDD..**

 **Lavi: .. uh what? How is this even okay?**

 **Sick-San: ...**

 **Kanda: Tch.**

 **Allen: ;-; Why do I always have to be the enemy?**

 **Sick-San: But you never know Allen! Kanda might join the Noah!**

 **Kanda: O-o..?**

 **Lenalee: WHAT?!**

 **Lavi: ...I'd rather die then let that happen.**

 **Sick-San: That can be arranged ;DD AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Allen: Uhh.. Sick-San.. please calm down..?**

 **Sick-San: -Coughs- Sorry senpai!**

 **Allen: O_O... oh god.**

 **Kanda: -facedesk-**

 **Lenalee: '_' Senpai..?**


	7. He's the enemy?

**A/N: Did I ever put Alma into this story yet? I think I have a plan for him if I haven't cx!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **He's the enemy?**

* * *

Kanda had sat, listening to everything Lavi had told him. His head seemed to slightly hurt and everything he knew to be true seemed to vanish quickly.

Lavi leaned back and stared at Kanda. "So.."

Kanda stared back. "Allen's family is pretty twisted." Lavi slightly nodding. "And they only seem to get more violent over time. My grandfather used to work under Adam. But Adam didn't know who to trust aside from his family. When my grandfather adopted me Adam slightly lost more of his sanity and ordered for both of us to be killed. That didn't go over to well him so we disappeared for a few years, only then did we join the Order."

Lavi scratched his head. "My only mission was to protect you. You're roughly 10 years younger than me, the only reason we're technically the same age now is because of something you were born with. Allen was already ordered to protect you since your birth. I was just extra protection. In the end I had to fully take responsibility for you because of Allen's past."

Kanda stared at Lavi. "So even the Moyashi is older than me?"

Lavi blinked but nodded, Kanda made an annoyed grunt as he brushed his bangs from his face. "You little shits. I'm supposed to be the oldest." Lavi stared at Kanda. "That's what you're worried about..?"

Kanda glared. "Of course I am! Besides how do you even know Allen's evil? He can just ditch his family you know."

Lavi sighed. "But Allen doesn't want to be abandoned. That's his fear.. so. He refuses to. Which makes him a possible threat to the order."

Kanda groaned. "So let me get this straight, you just go off and stalk me because of a grudge this Order has on the Moyashi's family?"

Lavi shrugged. "If that's how you want to make it sound then pretty much."

Kanda glared again. "So I can't see him because you hate him?"

Lavi whined. "That's not it! I don't hate him!"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Like hell you don't. Just from what you told me I know there is no way you're just going to be buddy buddy with him now. So why do you hate him?"

Lavi lowered his eyes. "I just.. really do.."

Kanda groaned. "I don't want to stop seeing him baka! I don't know if you know this or not, but those feelings I had for him in high school haven't changed."

Lavi looked up, Kanda stared into what looked like torn eyes. "W-Why..?"

Kanda glared. "What do you mean why?"

Lavi stood up and grabbed the door nob. "Why can't you just see that he abandoned you for his family.. I stayed with you even when bookman wanted to leave again. I begged him to let me stay. But you just don't see it. You.. you never saw anything that I did for you!"

Kanda watched Lavi leave the room, slightly slamming the door. Kanda lowered his eyes and sighed. "Baka."

Kanda changed his clothes and grabbed his keys.

He didn't see Lavi anywhere in the kitchen or the living room so he assumed the redhead was in his room. Kanda slid into his car, slightly annoyed with how Lavi was acting.

Kanda knew where he wanted to go, but wasn't sure if it was the right choice. He rubbed the steering wheel as he began his drive.

It didn't take long to get there, but when he did he knew what he had to do.

Kanda knocked on the door, he heard a faint call from inside the house and soon enough the boy with white hair opened it, he smiled slightly. "Hello."

Kanda bit his lip. "Can we talk?"

Allen's smile disappeared as he nodded. "Kimi isn't home so.. come on in."

Kanda shut the door behind him as Allen sat down on the couch. Kanda sat down next to him, slightly turned to face the white haired boy.

Allen was rubbing his knees as he stared at Kanda. "W-What did you want to talk about?"

Kanda sighed. "Lavi found out I came over here last night."

Allen raised his eyebrow. "Uh.."

Kanda scratched his neck. "So.. I guess I was being an ass and I asked him too many questions.. now I think he hates me."

Allen looked around the room rather quickly. "Uh.. Kanda... I doubt that's possible. He admires you and besides you know Lavi he could be mad at you for a second and then best friends with you the next."

Kanda shook his head. "I just want to know.. why you gave up on me."

Allen stared. "What do you mean..?"

Kanda stared back at Allen. "You were supposed to protect me.. but you left."

Allen's eyes slightly widened. "W-Who-" "Lavi told me. He told me about your family and the Order and all this crazy shit I can't really process."

Allen lowered his eyes. "Oh.."

Kanda touched Allen's cheek. "I wouldn't of abandoned you. I.. I needed you Allen."

Allen looked up, his eyes wide. "W-What?"

Kanda softly stroked the skin beneath his fingers. "I never would've abandoned you. Even after all this time I've wanted only you.. so.. I just want to know.. If I'm your enemy."

Allen bit his lip. "I'm not like them Kanda. I really haven't done anything to anyone.. it's just.. my dad.. he doesn't want to be alone. So.. I had to stay with him."

Kanda stared. "Are we enemies?"

Allen stared up at Kanda. "I.. I don't know.. I don't care about the war the Order and my father have.. I.. just want to be happy."

Kanda closed his eyes and sighed. "I want you to be happy too. I want to meet him."

Allen jerked back. "What!? Are you crazy!? He's been practically hunting you and you just want to go and meet him!?"

Kanda opened his eyes. "What I want is to be with you Allen. I don't care what I have to do to prove myself to him. But I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be with you."

Allen's eyes rapidly scanned the room. "B-But he could kill you! I refuse to let you see him Kanda!"

Kanda pulled Allen's body into his. "Moyashi... stop worrying." Allen stopped moving. "But.. he's scary Kanda."

Kanda nodded as he played with strands of Allen's hair. "Either way he'll continue to try to kill me, so why not at least show him I have no intention of hurting you."

Allen whined. "K-Kanda.. but he hated you since you were born.. I didn't know my father was the Millennium Earl I despised so much.. But.. I'm alone. The Order hated me. I had no choice but to just follow them without question."

Kanda sighed as he shook his head. "But I was there. I might not of known about your past, but I would've accepted you."

Allen sadly smiled. "But.. the feelings I felt towards you.. we were so young and.. I thought you'd hate me even more."

Kanda slightly smiled as well. "I really only knew how hate to people."

Allen rolled his eyes and smiled. "I noticed."

Kanda looked at the couch and sighed. "Moyashi.. you're older than me?"

Allen chuckled. "What? Who told you that?"

Kanda looked up. "That baka usagi said you and him were both older than me.. and I'm only 9."

Allen bit his lip and grinned. "You aren't upset over that are you?"

Kanda glared and turned away slightly. "Baka, of course not!"

Allen's smile slightly faltered. "Would you like me to tell you why are only 9 but your mental and physical state are much older than they truly are?"

Kanda turned back to Allen. "You know why?"

Allen nodded. "It's.. how you were born. You know how you've never met your mother?" Kanda nodded.

"During her pregnancy.. she was carrying twins. One she wanted to name Kanda, the other she wanted to name Alma." Kanda stared at Allen quietly, unsure of what to say.

"But her womb wasn't a safe place for her twins to live. She knew she was sick.. her body was slowly killing her and soon would kill the two things she loved most. So.. she did what ever she could to keep you alive, even though it meant giving herself as a sacrifice. The Order asked the bookman clan if they would participate in the human sacrifice. Which in the end would give you the strength you needed to grow."

"Your mother was a woman whom I treasured. She had come over to my home often to chat with my dad. Every times he left she promised to come see me again. She said she had big hopes for me. But the last time I saw her.. she.." Allen's eyes had fallen to the couch. "She was being sacrificed."

"I don't really believe that stuff worked. In the end you and Alma were put in these pools. I don't think the sacrifice was necessary.. but everyone says that's why you age so quickly. I was freaked out just to be near you. Alma.. Alma aged quicker though.. He didn't like me or Lavi much and just seemed to do everything to stay in the order. Tiedoll didn't want you to live that life that Alma had gotten himself into.. so.. we all agreed to keep it from you."

Kanda stared at Allen. "That's.. odd."

Allen slightly chuckled. "Yeah pretty weird."

Kanda looked at Allen. "Allen.. I want to tell you something."

Allen stared back at Kanda. "What is it?"

Kanda leaned forward. "I think.. even after all of this.. I love you."

* * *

 **Sick-San: *GASPS* GUYS! Where the hell should Alma come in, or should Alma be dead..? WHAT IF ALMA COULD BE WORKING FOR THE EARL! Also thinking I should make Tyki the psycho in Kanda's room.**

 **Kanda: ...**

 **Allen: ;-; Uh..**

 **Lenalee: Hnn.. funny how I haven't shown up in anything but these end chats!**

 **Lavi: '_' why am I made out to be an unstable, emotional poophead?**

 **Sick-San: ;-; Lavi you'll see.**

 **Allen: O_O.. Uhh.. I don't really like surprises. Is there going to be character death?**

 **Sick-San: o-o.. I didn't even think about that until now! I SHALL KILL YOU ALL OFF!**

 **Kanda: What the fuck!?**

 **Lavi: ... Everyone hates me!**

 **Allen: O_O Lavi! No one hates you! Sick-San calm down! Get back on the couch!**

 **Sick-San: Dx whatever moommm! You don't control me!**

 **Allen: O_O**

 **Kanda: O-o... the hell?**

 **Sick-San: *Sobs in corner.***

 **Lavi: O_o... we got stuck with an author on the verge of going psycho. Great. JUST GREAT!**

 **Lenalee: ;-; On second thought I'd rather not be brought into this story..**


	8. Scary Dreams?

**aquavenn: Ooooo alma for the earl?! Sounds cool... But um what about the thirds?**

 **Sick-San:** Hnn.. I never really found much interest in the thirds tbh, I might possibly add hints but as of now I feel like I don't know them as well as most fans would.

 **LunaSetsuna: Considering the info id like to see if Alma is the stalker yes ? Tyki has the potential but if in this all the Noah's like Allen i don't think Tyki would do anything to upset him.**

 **Sick-San:** I wonder who the stalker was.. I do think it was one of the Noah though, especially because Lavi mentioned not using his own blades to attack Kanda.. hn.. possibilities confuse me. Perhaps it might be Neah. We don't really know much about Neah though except for what came out in chapter 219 so there is a possibility because he also is in Allen's body and was once the Earl himself or something (IDK) Allen, him and the Earl might all have the same sword. No clue I just wing it ;DDD! Tyki is always sadist and does things for the Earl no matter what.. no clue ;D

 **inuyashamunkey:** incest. Alma could try and take kanda from allen, making allen have to b a man, but it turns out Alma is actually dead and wanted kanda to b in good hands PLOT TWIST It wasnt actually alma, but the earl working allen and kanda straight into his hands, DOUBLE PLOT TWIST. but tyen it turns out that road made the earl have a dream about it so he would do it so she could have allen, and then the twins conspired with her so they could make kanda into a doll, TRIPLE PLOT TWIST Lavi knew all along and never was on kandas side. i could go on...

 **Sick-San:** XD omg lol! I think there are possible futures for your theories! Do you write fanfiction? I'd love to read your stories! I seriously like the triple plot twist xD I suppose I should be more creative when coming up with plots. Perhaps Alma will play a bigger role than I originally thought!

 **Chapter 8**

 **Scary dreams?**

* * *

Kanda stared at Allen who had been silently staring back at him. It seemed like months had dragged by before Allen started crying. Kanda's eyes were wide as he quickly hurried to comfort the boy who was grasping his shirt. "A-Allen.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to say that.. it's just I don't want to keep living with regrets. I've regretted not telling you sooner."

Allen shook his head and looked up at Kanda with a smile despite the red, tear stained face. "I love you too Kanda."

Kanda could only clutch the younger to his chest, just barely able to resist himself from ravishing the boy he loved right then and there.

Allen held Kanda tightly as if they were both accepting one another silently. Merging into one... Allen's head was on Kanda's chest, but he felt a burning sensation from under the youngers head. Kanda slightly pushed Allen away, the others eyes filled with confusing. "M-My chest."

Allen's eyes were still wide with confusion as he pushed the collar of Kanda's shirt out of the way. "What a big tattoo.."

Kanda glared. "What? It's small."

Kanda stared down at his chest the best he could. "What the hell!?"

Yes, the tattoo he'd once had was now growing... it seemed to grip his body. Allen's fingers lightly touched it and Kanda groaned. "S-Sorry Kanda!"

Kanda shook his head. "Just feels like it's on fire."

Allen looked up. "What happened?"

Kanda stared down at Allen. "I... I don't really know. It only hurt when you-" Kanda went silent as Allen stared back at him.

Allen's eyes were still as confused as they were before. "S-So.. it was me?"

Kanda didn't know how to respond.

"I.. I didn't mean to Kanda I-"

"Moyashi. It's fine. I don't think it was you. Maybe it's just infected." Kanda tried reassuring Allen, however the younger still seemed distressed.

"Kanda.. you won't hurt me will you?"

Allen stared into the now confused Kanda's eyes. "H-Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?"

Allen shrugged. "I.. my past.. I'm accused of being a monster.."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't do that even if my life depended on it."

Allen smiled, but Kanda couldn't see any trust in the boys eyes.

"Would you hurt me Moyashi?"

Allen was silent for a moment. "I don't know.. I don't know what I'm capable of."

Kanda somehow felt as if he heard those words before. Where?

Somehow the world around him seemed to be vibrating, he couldn't place the place it was coming from but Allen didn't seem to notice. Suddenly everything went black.

X

X

X

* * *

Kanda's eyes were heavy to open. But when he did was scared. The vibrating was there. A man was staring back down at him. Eyes he'd seen before. "K-Komui?"

Komui grinned. "AHA It worked! I am genius! LENALEE!"

Kanda slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

Komui turned and slightly frowned. "You were on a mission.. it seems... there were multiple Noah. Lavi tried to stop you from going... but it seems you underestimated your abilities. Luckily I was able to keep you in a coma until your body healed."

Kanda growled. "So I failed? Where's the damn Moyashi?"

Komui raised his eyebrow. "He.. he's outside."

Kanda scoffed. "Why?"

Komui shrugged. "He said he just wanted to. You'll have to ask him for more details."

Kanda's eyes followed Komui as the octopus man left the room, seconds later a guilty looking Allen came in the room.

Allen didn't even try to make eye contact.

Kanda scoffed. "What were you doing outside my room?"

Allen shrugged. "It's not a crime."

Kanda glared. "Look at me Moyashi."

Allen didn't comply that quickly, however he did look up. "Why?"

Kanda sighed. "What were you doing outside my room? Don't tell me you came to cut my hair off while I slept?"

Allen glared. "No."

Kanda watched as Allen's eyes drifted to the IV's in his arms. "I.."

Allen lowered his eyes once again.

Kanda huffed. "Close the door."

Allen looked up, briefly questioning Kanda before doing as he was told. He then returned to his previous spot.

Kanda leaned back in the bed. "You're accused of being a Noah. So you think it's safe to just wait outside my room while I'm in a coma? Baka."

Allen sighed. "I'm not a Noah Kanda!"

Kanda chuckled. "Then stop making them think that."

Allen stared at Kanda. "Did... did you just laugh?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I am human. At least that's what I tell myself."

Allen sat on the floor and shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure no one hurt you. You.. looked helpless when Lavi brought you back. He nursed you while he returned to the order. They... they said you wouldn't wake up.. I didn't want anyone to hurt you Kanda. I wouldn't let that happen!"

Kanda stared back at Allen. "Helpless huh?"

Allen nodded. "You weren't even scowling like usual. It felt weird having you just lying there like a empty body."

Kanda sighed. "So I was asleep this whole time?"

Allen nodded. "It's been about.. three weeks."

Kanda groaned. "I failed my mission."

Allen shrugged. "You could've died."

Kanda stared up at the ceiling. "I could've.. Moyashi. How well do you know the earl?"

Kanda's eyes trailed back down and landed on Allen who shrugged. "Not very well actually. I've met him two or three times only now."

Kanda nodded ."I do wonder why they suspect you of being a Noah.. Just because of the ark.."

Allen sighed and stood up. "I just.. think you should get some sleep Kanda."

Kanda watched as Allen left, only then did he feel sleep grasp him tightly and drag him into the depths of his mind.

Within seconds he reopened his eyes to see Allen hovering over him. "Thank goodness! I thought.. something happened. You just passed out so quickly.. it's weird."

Kanda sat up and looked around the room. It was the same place as before, Allen's room?

"Moyashi... where are we?"

Allen stared at Kanda. "Eh? What are you talking about? This is my room.. Kanda should I take you to a doctor?"

Kanda shook his head. "That's weird.."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Doctors aren't weird, the only thing that's weird here is you. What about your tattoo?"

Kanda looked back down at his now bare chest. "I.. don't know. I'll ask Lavi."

Kanda grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his head. He looked back at Allen. "I like you when you're open like this. Why do you always make me confused?"

Allen raised his eyebrow. "Eh?"

Kanda shook his head. "Never mind baka." He smiled before leaving the house.

His drive home was quick due to his speeding.

He opened the door and saw Lavi sitting on the couch reading a book. "Welcome home." Lavi said dully without looking up.

Kanda shut the door. "Lavi.. you know that tattoo you made me get?"

Lavi looked up and nodded.

"What about it?"

"It's growing, it's like.. burning on my freaking chest."

Lavi grinned. "Then it's doing what it's supposed to."

Kanda stared quietly. "What are you?"

* * *

 **Sick-San: How'd you like this? I wonder what Lavi will do next.. slightly wondering if this little rat is out to kill Allen O_O**

 **Lavi: O_O... eh?**

 **Allen: '_'**

 **Kanda: ... Why do your stories never make sense to me?**

 **Sick-San: Nothing makes sense to you. BAKA**

 **Kanda: You little brat I'll make you eat your words!**

 **Allen: KANDAAA STOP! What if people start thinking us exorcists are violent jerks like you?**

 **Kanda: What did you say you stupid little sprout?**

 **Allen: BAKA! Don't call me a little sprout!**

 **Kanda: But you aren't denying the stupid part?**

 **Allen: ... Kanda don't make me shave your hair off!**

 **Kanda: I'll cut yours off first you old man!**

 **Lavi:... -sighs- it never ends.**

 **Lenalee: Are you two fighting?**

 **Kanda: No..**

 **Allen: Of course not!**

 **Lenalee: Oh I'm glad!**

 **Sick-San: ...**


End file.
